


Barbarians

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Football | Soccer, Kissing, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: Marti knows Nico can see the marks left by the football boot studs.Predictably, he frowns."Who did this?""Why?" Marti teases, an eyebrow raised. "Are you going to beat them up?"
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	Barbarians

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pre-S4 for "Final Countdown Weeks" organised by skamitaliafandomevents on Tumblr.
> 
> Week 1 - Day Five: Football

"Fuck, Ni." Marti sucks in a breath, tensing up. "It burns."

Nico winces in sympathy, but keeps cleaning the scrape on Marti's shin with hydrogen peroxide, kneeling in front of him. He blows on it before looking at it critically, sigh, and move to the scrape on his knee.

Marti leans back against the sofa cushions and looks up at the ceiling, trying to distract himself.

He's still wearing his football shorts. Nico didn't even let him change as soon as he saw how his legs looked.

Just shook his head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "barbarians", sat him down on the sofa, and disappeared in the bathroom to get the first-aid kit.

"The internet says it has to burn," Nico replies after a pause, his tone vaguely apologetic. "Means it's like... killing bacteria and stuff."

"Namacissi," Marti mumbles.

"What?"

"It's that Spera thing? Means the internet sucks with medical stuff, basically." Marti squints down at Nico suspiciously. "Why did you have to google it anyway?" He grins, looking at Nico's cheeks going pink. "Is it expired?"

"Only by a month," Nico replies, pointedly not looking at him. "The internet says it's fine."

Marti huffs a laugh, raising both hands in surrender.

"Well, if the internet says it who am I to- _Ouch!_ "

Nico looks up with the fakest surprised expression Marti has ever seen.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"Dick."

Nico smiles and shifts his attention to Marti's ankle, turning down his torn sock.

It's the worst part of it, Marti knows. The dried blood makes quite an impression and Marti feels Nico's fingers gently poke at the cuts below.

He wipes away the blood carefully and blows on the cuts so they won't hurt too much as he disinfects them. Marti knows Nico can see the marks left by the football boot studs.

Predictably, he frowns.

"Who did this?"

"Why?" Marti teases, an eyebrow raised. "Are you going to beat them up?"

Nico scoffs.

"Well, first I'll make sure they know the point of the game is to kick the ball, not the opponent's ankle." Nico looks at the cuts critically at he pours some more hydrogen peroxide on them. "Doesn't look like they're aware of it."

"I'm sure they would love being lectured by _you_ on football."

"Anytime," Nico offers dryly. Then he looks up, as if struck by a sudden thought. "Is it that Shrek-guy from last time? 'Cause I swear some of those tackles were-"

"Ni," Marti interrupts, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter, it wasn't on purpose – well, mostly," he amends out of fairness. "I'm _fine._ "

"Of course you're fine," Nico says quickly, like the opposite is unthinkable to him. "Not for lack of trying on Shrek's part, is what I'm saying."

Marti snorts, but drops the point. He watches, amused, as Nico rummages in the kit for more wipes, mumbling something about being sure he bought some at some point.

Marti kicks gently at Nico's wrist while he's busy, just to annoy him. It only earns him a raised eyebrow, so Marti giggles and does it again, against his shoulder now.

And again against his chest. And again against his cheek.

Nico scrunches up his nose, but ruins the effects a bit by beaming at the spare packet of wipes he finds in one of the pockets. He still bats Marti's foot away.

"You smell."

Marti laughs.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Nico insists, though Marti can tell he's trying not to smile. "Of sweat and dirt and feet and..." He squints, looking for the right word. "Displaced aggression."

"Wow." Marti raises both eyebrows at that, a mock-impressed look on his face. He kicks Nico on the shoulder again, grinning smug. "Did you google that too, doctor?"

He expects it so it doesn't hurt much when Nico pulls on his leg and Marti falls to the floor on his butt. The carpet helps, but Marti wouldn't have cared anyway: he's had worse falls today.

And none of them ended with Nico on all fours on top of him, so best one so far, hands down.

Marti leans his back against the sofa behind and looks up at Nico, smiling unguarded. Nico's eyes are smiling too.

"You're annoying today." The way he says it sounds almost like a compliment, so Marti takes it as one.

"Thank you?"

Nico scoffs.

He leans down, brushing his nose against Marti's, lips grazing against each other almost by accident. Marti sighs, closing his eyes, mouth half-open, as Nico's lips brush delicately against his cheek and along his jaw, all the way up to his ear.

Leaving behind no kisses, just promises.

Marti doesn't move, his arms at his sides, palms against the floor, his neck bent back against the seat cushion. He's buzzing with anticipation, his skin tingling, pleasantly hot.

He feels Nico's lips linger at his earring and then move up, tracing the shell of his ear. He knows Nico smiles as his breath hitches – how he can't say. He's not looking at him, he just knows.

Nico presses his lips right against Marti's ear, murmuring low.

"You do smell, though."

Marti huffs a laugh that sounds a bit desperate, but he still doesn't move and doesn't open his eyes.

"You didn't give me time to shower," he whispers back. He doesn't know why he's whispering. "Also I ran for an hour."

"Jogged at best."

Marti tries to roll his eyes without opening them. He couldn't say if it worked.

"Did you score?" Nico insists. He lowers himself down slowly until he's sitting in Marti's lap.

Marti's fingers are itching to touch so he closes them into fists.

"Yeah."

"Did you take off your shirt?"

"No," Marti laughs, a bit breathless. "Ni, can you _please_ -"

"Ah, so it's 'please' now, uh?" Nico interrupts, amused.

Marti can't take it anymore.

His hands fly up to grab at Nico's hair, eyes open but he can't see a thing, they're too close. Just flashes of skin and a smug smile.

He smashes their lips together without much finesse. He feels Nico hum into the kiss, appreciative. Feels all his weight on him as Nico leans against him. He twists his fingers in Nico's curls and pulls – up up up.

The sofa is more comfortable than the floor, surely.

Of course one has to get there first.

"Ouch, ouch, _ouch!_ "

His leg gets trapped between Nico's as they try to stand, uncoordinated and unwilling to unglue their lips for long enough to look at what they're doing.

The seam of Nico's jeans rubs against the scrape on Marti's shin — and he cries out in pain.

They fall back down and Nico pulls back immediately, eyes wide and concerned. It makes a weird contrast with his reddened lips and crazy hair.

Marti wants to kiss him again.

"What- _Oh._ " Nico looks down at Marti's hands holding his shin. He's not bleeding but the skin looks angry red. He grimaces. "Sorry, Marti, I didn't-"

"Not your fault." Marti shakes his head. He has to fight the urge to laugh, even though it does hurt. "What does the doctor have to say about this?"

Nico huffs, rolling his eyes.

"No kissing for a while," he decrees, mock-serious. When Marti raises an eyebrow, he grins. "Or. You take a shower and then let me put band-aids on you. They're nice." Nico waggles his eyebrows. "They've got Yoda on them."

Marti snorts.

"Ah, great. They're expired too."

Nico's grin widens, knowing, and he leans in for one quick kiss.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Another quick peck, and Nico pulls back, smiling when Marti tries to chase his lips. "I bought them last week."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
